


Evidence Group Chats can only end in Chaos

by faraandmera



Series: another bad chatfic but theres more than one [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, am i writing it anyway? yea, chat fic, chatfic, did anyone ask for this? no, swearing and insults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: Katsurou: nerd energy10k words: fair but fuck youKatsurou: Talent?10k words: TheoristKatsurou: big nerd energy
Series: another bad chatfic but theres more than one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact i started this before a dr1 chat fic is probably some sort of crime  
> whoops  
> i plan on eventually making a video series w them. (or maybe a story......blah) that looks like a game (bc i can make a vn) but isn't real bc i can't do the mechanics of the trials  
> until then.........this  
> there are images in the first chapter for giving-them-faces reasons  
> edit: i've replaced all the images with more current ones!

_**Reine Bellamy** has added **Daichi Yoshioka, Satoshi Tatsuda, Takuma Inoue, Amelie Morgenstern** and **7 more** to **HP International Class 1**_

_**Reine** 's name has been changed to **mad you assumed it**_

**mad you assumed it:** okay so i know this isn't the entire class, but this is everyone i could get the id's for

**Daichi:** is your name about people assuming you're a secretary?

**mad you assumed it:** correct!

 **mad you assumed it:** like "i mean i am but also fuck off?" yea

**Daichi:** chances i can have admin privileges?

_**mad you assumed it** has given admin privileges to **Daichi Yoshioka**_

**Daichi:** <3 thank you

_**Daichi** 's name has been changed to **10k words**_

**10k word:** my only setting

**Katsurou:** hey no offense but i don't know who any of you are

 **Katsurou:** been to class 1 time, you know how it is

 **Katsurou:** so

**10k words:** did you get ur handbook?

**Katsurou:** no

**10k words:** oh rip

 **10k words:** it me

**Katsurou:** nerd energy

**10k words:** fair but fuck you

**Katsurou:** Talent?

**10k words:** Theorist

**Katsurou:** big nerd energy

**Haru:** hey hey lets be nice to each other!!

**Katsurou:** sure

**mad you assumed it:** she

 **mad you assumed it:** she being me, Reine. Secretary.

**Katsurou:** yeah i assumed

**mad you assumed it:** bitch

_**Katsurou** 's name has been changed to **Mean** by **mad you assumed it**_

**Mean:** ok fair

**Haru:** lol

 **Haru:** she the sequel

**Mean:........**

**Mean:** ok

**Haru:**?!?!?!

_**Haru** 's name has been changed to **cute** by **mad you assumed it**_

**cute:** aw thanks

 **cute:** oh! right!! i'm the best Sanitation Engineer in the worlds

**Mean:** worlds pural?

**cute:** :)

**Mean:** why does that fill me with fear

**Takuma:** no offense but can y'all shut the fuck up

 **Takuma:** I'm working

**Mean:** ^he should have this name

**Takuma:** lol too late for that dipshit you earned ur title now live with it

**Mean:** :\

**Takuma:** and ur askin for ppl to explain/show who they r to u but wheres ur introduction

 **Takuma:** double standards at their fienst

 **Takuma:** finest* fuck

**Mean:**

**Mean:** there, bitch

 **Mean:** Katsurou Kurosawa, Stylist, tired

**Neall:** mood

**Mean:** did u.......come online just to say that

**Neall:**...no comment

**Takuma:** did u style urself

**Mean:** bold of you to assume i give a shit about my appearance

**Takuma:** you know what? valid

**mad you assumed it:** Takuma i thought you were working?

**Takuma:** finished

**Mean:** and wheres UR introduction

**Takuma:** nah

**Neall:** this is takuma: 

**Takuma:** yo neall what the fuck

**Neall:** <3

**Takuma:** ur dead to me

**Mean:** and what is he? ultimate asshole?

**Takuma:** you wish

**Mean:** wh......at

**Takuma:** never mind

 **Takuma:** i'm a video maker. artist. Editor above all

**Neall:** let's player

**Takuma:** FIGHT ME IRL NEALL

**Mean:** are you two like.....friends

**Neall:** oh now yeah? we met when school started though if that's what you mean

**Mean:** i see

**10k words:** p sure takuma accidently punched him in the eye on day 1

**Neall:** it wasnt really a punch

**Takuma:** i apologized let me live

_**Takuma** 's name has been changed to **fighty boi** by **mad you assumed it**_

**fighty boi:** seriously

**mad you assumed it:** *shrug*

**cute:** idk its kinda not that bad

**fighty boi:** :I

**cute:** btw @Neall

**Neall:** yea?

**cute:** urs

**Neall:**

**Neall:** character writer

 **Neall:** plots? fuck em

**Kizuna:** say that to my face, bitch

**Neall:** DUDE WTF

**Kizuna:** :(

**Mean:** ??????

**Neall:** idk

**Kizuna:** webcomic creator = me

 **Kizuna:** plots = my bread and butter

 **Kizuna:** no wait butter is aesthetics

**Mean:** oh valid

**Kizuna:** @mad you assumed it and @10k words

 **Kizuna:** @Neall = plot holes

**Neall:** :(

 _ **Neall**_ ' _'s name has been changed to **plot holes** by **10k words**_

**10k words:** the bane of my existence

**plot holes:** me or the plot holes?

**10k words:** plot holes

**plot holes:** see i still don't know which it is bc of this

**fighty boi:** you earned this

**plot holes:** fair

**Amelie:** i apologize i was preoccupied

**Mean:** you notice all the actually international students are girls

**plot holes:** I AM RIGHT HERE

**Mean:** almost all*

**Amelie:** we are the most impressive students, naturally

**Mean:** i mean.....fair

**Amelie:** just a moment i;ll have someone take a picture of me for this

 **Amelie:** in the meantime, i am a translator

**Kizuna:** sick

**plot holes:** the most valid of careers

**Kizuna:** dude

**plot holes:** i have no regrets for that sentence

 **plot holes:** ok i know i wrote that ^^^ but wtf

 **plot holes:** "I dont regret what i said"

**Kizuna:** loser

**plot holes:** its true bu tyou shouldn't say it

**fighty boi:** ur fine

**plot holes:** <3

**fighty boi:** no

**plot holes:** :(

**Amelie:**

**Amelie:** is this a suitable picture?

**plot holes:** its beautiful

**Amelie:** um

**Kizuna:** DUDE

**plot holes:**????????

**Kizuna:** don't go hitting on ppl in the groupchat

**plot holes:** im gay my dude

**Kizuna:** oh

**fightly boi:** lol

**Mean:** lol

**cute:** hey mood

**mad you assumed it:** lol

**Amelie:** thank you, then

**plot holes:** <3

**fighty boi:** so whos left?

**10k words:** Kizuna has yet to show her face

**Kizuna:** what a way to say that

 **Kizuna:** like im showing up to a fight

**Kizuna:**

**Kizuna:** there

**Mean:** not to be like.....an asshole

 **Mean:** but your clothes-

**Kizuna:** it's called FASHION

 **Kizuna:** no im dressed like my MC bc it helps me get into the mindset

 **Kizuna:** it was the only pic i had. selfies aren't really my things you feel?

**Mean:** mkay

**cute:** is there anyone else?

**10k words:** @Satoshi Tatsuda

**Satoshi:** what

**10k words:** your introduction

**Satoshi:** lol no

 **Satoshi:** i don't have time for this

**mad you assumed it:** @Hanae Ueno what about you

**Hanae:** Oh! yes okay hello!!

**Satoshi:** ug hold on fine

**Satoshi:**

**Satoshi:** gaze upon my visage

**fighty boi:** please get punched in the face

**plot holes:** you can do that

**fighty boi:** :I

**plot holes:** too soon?

**Satoshi:** you're all just......so stupid

**fighty boi:** and whats ur talent again, bastard man?

**Satoshi:** you have a handbook, dumbass

**Mean:** and im the one with this name

**mad you assumed it:** we could not have predicted this

**Mean:** fair

**Hanae:**

**Hanae:** hello! I'm a baker!! if you want something made i'm your gal!

 **Hanae:** dont ask me to cook anything that doesn't go in the oven though i'll die

**mad you assumed it:** is that everyone finally? (i mean not including the ones i couldn't get users for)

**10k words:** uh kaori and tajima haven't introduced themselves yet

**Hanae:** KAORI YOUR TURN

 **Hanae:** @Kaori Sasaki

 **Hanae:** @Kaori Sasaki

 **Hanae:** @Kaori Sasaki

**Kaori:** i'm here hanae please calm down

**Hanae:** Hey!!

**Kaori:**.hi

 **Kaori:** i don't really have time for this so i'll make this quick

 **Kaori:** pharmaceutical scientist

 **Kaori:**

**Kaori:** now im leaving

 **Kaori:** hanae if you need me you know where my dorm is

**Hanae:** ok!

_**Kaori** has gone offline_

**cute:** @Tajima HEY HEY

**Tajima:** HEY HEY

 **Tajima:** sorry guys i was doing shit

**cute:** fellow cute one, give ur introduction

**Tajima:** aw u think im cute?

**cute:** and ur talent is cool!

**Tajima:** <3

**Mean:** are you two done flirting or

**Tajima:** bold of you to assume i wont just flirt w/ u isntead lol

**Mean:** ugh

**Tajima:** just a second !!

**Hanae:** why doesn't tajima's account have a last name????

**10k words:** its the aesthetic

**Hanae:** ??????????

**Tajima:** One name, for the stage lol

**Tajima:**

**Tajima:** my face

 **Tajima:** its a bad picture rip but i dont feel like looking for another so!!

 **Tajima:** I am the ~graet escape artist, Tajima~

 **Tajima:** fuck: great**

**Mean:** rip

**cute:** THE TYPO DOESNT UNDO THE REST

**Tajima:** <3

**mad you assumed it:** ok now i think that's everyone

**Kizuna:** i believe so

**Mean:** ok then.......thanks for the intros

**10k words:** no problem

 **10k words:** but your main man daichi needs to go the fuck to sleep

**mad you assumed it:** did you not sleep yesterday again

**10k words:** whaaaaaaaaaa

_**10k words** has gone offline_

**mad you assumed it:** :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reasons not an entire class is in this chapter include: their pictures aren't done, they don't have names yet, and not wanting this chapter to be 10k words
> 
> \---  
> names as of chapter 1:  
> boys:  
> Daichi Yoshioka, Theorist | 10k words  
> Satoshi Tatsuda, ??? | Satoshi  
> Tajima, Escape Artist | Tajima  
> Katsurou Kurosawa, Stylist | Mean  
> Neall Parker, Character Writer | plot holes  
> Takuma Inoue, Let's Player | fighty boi  
> girls:  
> Reine Bellamy, Secretary | mad you assumed it  
> Hanae Ueno, Baker | Hanae  
> Kizuna Edogawa, Webcomic Creator | Kizuna  
> Amelie Morgenstern, Translator | Amelie  
> Kaori Sasaki, Pharmaceutical Scientist | Kaori  
> Haru Kawaharu, Sanitation Engineer | Cute  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_plot holes:_** im also bitches
> 
>  _ **fighty boi:**_ "im also bitches' is such a sentence
> 
>  _ **plot holes:**_ says the og bitch  
> -
> 
>  _ **Tajima:**_ hey anyone wanna watch me dislocate every bone in between my right shoulder and my hand
> 
>  _ **10k words:**_ im sorry tajima but no
> 
>  _ **10k words:**_ that's horrifying why would you do that?
> 
>  _ **Tajima:**_ because i can and god can't stop me

_**fighty boi:**_ bitches will be like "this game has a pretty art style and 0 substance which makes it the best game of the year"

 _ **fighty boi:**_ im bitches

_**Kaori:**_ Hello, Takuma, what the actual fuck. It's 4am.

_**fighty boi:**_ u were up

_**Kaori:**_ thats besides the point

_**cute** _ _has come online_

 ** _cute:_** wait he has a point

_**fighty boi:**_ thanks

_**cute:**_ yep

_**Kaori:**_ a point about what?

_**fighty boi:**_ you

_**cute:**_ video games

_**fighty boi:**_....

_**cute:**_....

_**Kaori:**_ So you weren't on the same page whatsoever.

_**plot holes** _ _has come online_

 ** _plot holes:_** im also bitches

_**fighty boi:**_ "im also bitches' is such a sentence

_**plot holes:**_ says the og bitch

_**cute:**_ is he allowed to say that?

_**fighty boi:**_ dude

_**Kaori:**_ i hate you all dearly.

_**cute:**_ what about hanae

_**Kaori:**_ she's not here

_**cute:**_ she is in spirit

_**fighty boi:**_ whyd u say that like she was dead

_**cute:**_ maybe she is

_**Kaori:**_ if anyone ever hurt hanae i'd kill all of you without hesitation

_**plot holes:**_ lmao please do

_**fighty boi:**_ NO

_**plot hole:**_ i mean please dont

_**cute:**_???

_**fighty boi:**_ dont worry about it

_**mean** _ _has come online_

 ** _mean:_** Hey could you all kindly shut the fuck up

_**Kaori:**_ someone with sense, finally

_**mean:**_ im including you

_**Kaori:**_ that's fair.

_**mad you assumed it** _ _has come online_

 **_mad you assumed it_ ** _has muted **fighty boi, plot holes,**_ _and **cute** for 6 hours_

 ** _mad you assumed it:_** there now stop it and go to sleep

_**mean:**_ yes mom

_**Kaori:**_ understood parental figure

_**mad you assumed it:**_ never say either of those to me again

* * *

 _ **Tajima:**_ hey anyone wanna watch me dislocate every bone in between my right shoulder and my hand

_**10k words:**_ im sorry tajima but no

 _ **10k words:**_ that's horrifying why would you do that?

_**Tajima:**_ because i can and god can't stop me

_**cute:**_ I wanna see it!!

_**Tajima:**_ nice

_**10k words:**_ no, absolutely not, we're not dislocating any bones

_**Tajima:**_ you'll have to kill me to stop me

_**10k words:**_ dude

_**Satoshi:**_ our class really is filled to the brim with idiots, huh?

_**10k words:**_ who invited you

_**Satoshi:**_ excuse me?

_**cute:**_ hey satoshi!

_**Satoshi:**_........hi?

_**Tajima:**_ sup bitch

_**Satoshi:**_ I hate you

_**Tajima:**_ lmao ok

 _ **Tajima:**_ wanna watch me dislocate some bones?

_**Satsohi:**_....sure

_**10k words:**_ DONT ENCOURAGE HIM TOO

_**Amelie:**_ I'd also like to see

_**Tajima:** _sweet ur invited!!

_**10k words:**_ GUYS

_**mad you assumed it:**_ just accept it

_**10k words:**_ group mom, the betrayal

_**mad you assumed it:**_ group dad, get fucked

_**10k words:**_ :0

_**Tajima:**_ mom and dad are fighting

_**cute:**_ they're divorced

_**Amelie:**_ A tragedy

_**Satoshi:**_ ugh

_**cute:**_ "ugh"

_**Tajima:**_ "ugh"

_**Satoshi:**_ as cute as that is, i'd ask you to kindly stop before i throw you out of a window

_**Tajima:**_ lmao i've been through worse

_**10k words:**_ concern

_**Tajima:**_ i mean nothing of the sort has ever happened, im very afraid

_**cute:**_ (you've done worse?)

_**Tajima:**_ (ill tell u later <3)

_**10k words:**_ you know that doesnt keep me from seing your messages right?

_**mad you assumed it:**_ concern x2

_**Amelie:**_ So...are you dislocating something or note?

 _ **Amelie:**_ Not*

_**Tajima:**_ oh yeah for sure!! 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this i'll be genuinely surprised but  
> thank you if you do


End file.
